Fallen Angel
by Quistis Trepe1
Summary: My Cruel Intentions inspired character Mercedes chases after the one guy she ever really felt an emotional attraction to, only to discover that he has no interest in her.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
The Snyder's Halloween Ball. It was always a much praised event within the aristocracy, and much anticipated. The weeks leading up to it were electric with excitement, and the weeks after it buzzed with the gossip about the scandals which usually occurred at the Ball. Hosted by Janet and Jack Snyder, it was always an occasion to look forward to.  
  
Nine O'clock on Halloween night and Mercedes hastily put on her face in the back of her limousine. "Jesus Christ Jeeves could you drive a little fuckin slower, I'm getting make up all over my teeth," Mercedes howled as her chauffeur accidentally drove over a pot hole. He wasn't really called Jeeves, but Mercedes had no time to remember his real name. Intimidated by his fierce young mistress Jeeves cleared his throat and apologised; "Frightfully sorry ma'am."  
  
"So you should be," Mercedes snapped.  
  
She took another swig of brandy from the bottle in the mini-bar as she added the finishing touches to her face. She was a naturally pretty girl, with a sweet angelic face, luscious long blonde hair, thin lips the colour of cherries (which were usually pouting), unbelievable blue eyes, a slightly aquiline nose and a rounded, though not podgy, facial structure. Her beautiful features had helped her out of more than one sticky situation in the past.  
  
As she sat in the limousine she started to think of all the people who would be attending this party, all the people who were in the same social spectrum as her, of course.  
  
First, there was Bobby Fisher; son of Charles Fisher, rich businessman who owns the only logging company in town. Bobby was very handsome and tall but what he gained in good looks, he lost in intelligence. It was true that Bobby Fisher never had a scrap of brain, but of course that didn't matter to Mercedes. Smart, stupid, rich, poor.no boy was any trouble for Mercedes. In fact, she had used Bobby's stupidity to her advantage on many occasions in the past. He was good at sports though; a traditional rich boy jock.  
  
Then there was Kelvin Adams and his little sister, who was a year younger than him, Heidi. Their father was an adulterous drunk but an excellent businessman who owned a rapidly expanding computer corporation. She believed they would clamber on up the social ladder very soon. They were both smart but they were far too good. They had never disobeyed anyone in their life, and so, to Mercedes, they were useless and boring.  
  
Amber, Anya and Ally would all be there. They were her cronies and she could always count on them for support. Mercedes knew Amber resented her secretly and was always vying for social power as leader of their elite clique, but Mercedes always kept Amber in check. Amber had some influence on the others, but overall, Mercedes was the true leader of the group and if Amber got too difficult to handle, she could be easily ejected from the group. Anya was very sweet, innocent and naïve and Mercedes envied her because she possessed these qualities; Mercedes had lost these qualities long ago. She was always kind to others, and was fun to be around. She was also Amber and Ally's best friend and could well be a potential threat to Mercedes' reign over the group, but she didn't have the balls to be taken seriously. She was like the bond which held the group together, and without her, it may collapse. Mercedes was wary of Ally who was very intelligent, and very clever, but could easily be distracted when drink and drugs came along.  
  
Sakura Sakurai (Pronounced Sak-your-ah Sak-your-eye), would also be there. She was the daughter of a Japanese lady who had a prominent position on the city council. She was new to the scene and Mercedes suspected she would absorb Sakura into her own group soon. She hadn't really seen a lot of her so far. Mercedes had evaluated her so far as an archetypal posh girl.  
  
Mercedes' ex boyfriend, Jamie Clarkson would be there. He was smart, beautiful, had a massive dick, was very popular and was going to be a doctor. Things didn't work out between them before; he caught Mercedes fucking the postman and dumped her. Of course, she told everyone she caught the Postman fucking him, and then dumped him. They were bitter enemies now.  
  
Her new crush, Eric LaValle should also turn up. He was smart but cheeky, beautiful but rugged, popular but cared about others. He was perfect and she really wanted him. He was friendly towards her, but they didn't really know each other yet. there was kind of a challenge here, as Eric would not normally date a kind of girl like Mercedes, but she loved a challenge!  
  
And of course the usual posse would turn up but they aren't really important at this point.  
  
The limousine pulled up outside the luxurious hall and Mercedes stepped out of the limousine. She saw her parents Bentley and figured they must've arrived before her. "Stick around Jeeves," she called to the chauffeur as she made her way into the hall. She pushed open the great mahogany double doors and quickly took in all the sights and sounds.  
  
Band playing at back of room; centre. Massive banquet table laden with all types of food running up right hand side of hall; groups of people scattered around room; Sakura Sakurai was chatting with Ally, Anya and Amber near the corner of the room; Circular bar in the middle of the room; Bay Windows on left hand side of the room; plush ornaments scattered throughout room; massive fireplace ablaze on left hand side of the room. Kelvin and Heidi Adams sitting awkwardly on the window sill of one bay window; Bobby Fisher was chatting with last year's Prom Queen Jennifer Zellkurk, ex Jamie was chatting with a rival group of girls led by Larissa Skitz. Eric LaValle was no where to be seen.the room smelt smoky, and the music was loud and blaring.  
  
"Hey! Hey Mercedes, over here!" came Amber's shrill screech, she sounded drunk already. Mercedes smirked and marched over to the girls, "Hey girls," she called and hugged them all. "Oh, who is this?" she asked as if pretending she hadn't already seen Sakura. "Hey.I'm Sakura, I've just moved here a few weeks ago and." and then Eric LaValle arrived. Mercedes brushed past Sakura in mid sentence and raced to the door, and then slowed down so she wouldn't seem too desperate. It was Eric who noticed her first, anyway. "Hey Mercedes," he said casually and then attempted to walk on past her, but she stood in his way. "How are you tonight?" Mercedes asked, as she placed a hand on his upper- arm. "I'm fine," he said, somewhat uneasily and again attempted to walk away. "Hey I want to talk to you about something," she said and pulled him away to the corner of the room. Normally, if she wanted a guy she would give him a blowjob, and then he would stick around for awhile. But she liked Eric in a different way than she liked other guys and she didn't want to use her body to seduce him.  
  
In a quieter corner of the room she idly chatted with Eric for awhile and then asked him; "So.you know, Eric, I think me and you would be real good together." She batted her eyes, hypnotic eyes which most guys couldn't say no too. She wrapped her arms around him. Eric pulled back.was that supposed to happen? No, he was supposed to lean in and kiss her. "What's wrong?" she stammered.oh my god she was stammering like a high school geek! She composed herself and then asked sweetly: "You want someone else.?" "Uh.yeah." Eric grunted, Mercedes could see he felt awkward. She was shocked! What he wanted someone else? This couldn't be, no one would ever say this to Mercedes. Was he stoned and getting her mixed up with someone else? "Aw.who.?" Mercedes continued to badger him, but she did it in a very polite way. "Does it really matter," Eric barked, he was irritated. He ripped Mercedes arms from his shoulders and pushed her back rather roughly. "I don't want you, Mercedes," Eric said dangerously soft. He pushed her back, and walked away back into the crowd.  
  
That was the first time in a long while she had failed to seduce a man.maybe she had taken her seductive skills for granted and hadn't prepared herself properly, plus she hadn't used her body, but she felt really rejected, and it made her angry that he was making her feel like this. She felt so shit, she felt shocked a little as well. A guy hadn't done that to her in ages, she felt off balance. This was not supposed to happen! She wanted to hurt someone. "Hey Mercedes, no luck, eh?" Ally appeared behind Mercedes and offered her a glass of champagne. Mercedes snapped the drink off Ally roughly and downed it in one go, Ally giggled. "He likes Heidi Adams anyway. You and her aren't really alike." Ally said, as if trying to comfort Mercedes. Ally's words shot through Mercedes like a burning arrow. HEIDI ADAMS!? It was a massive shock to the system.that goody two shoes bitch, that boring loser, why Heidi Adams.? Was it because she was so sweet, so innocent.? Mercedes was so frustrated, the guy she had really liked, the one guy who she really just wanted, was the one guy who didn't want her. She looked at Heidi Adams through a gap in the crowds.she wasn't sexy; she was a cute young woman, charming, smart.a real princess. Not a slut like Mercedes. Because at the end of the day, Mercedes was just a slut.  
  
"AND THAT'S ALL YOU EVER FUCKIN WILL BE, 'CAUSE YOU WERE BORN A FUCKIN WHORE, AND YOU'LL DIE A FUCKIN WHORE!"  
  
The words resonated painfully within her head. Although they were spoken in a fit of pure rage, they still stung like a spider's bite. Those spiteful words belonged to her ex-lover, Bruce Kinneas. Yes.Bruce Kinneas, recently deceased world renowned boxer who twice held the World Heavyweight Championship. Mercedes was so proud to have bagged him as her boyfriend. They met two years ago, when Mercedes was fifteen years old, of course, she didn't tell him that, which was another reason why she was so proud. Bruce Kinneas was twenty six when he met Mercedes. Twenty six! He could've had any woman in the world, any age, and he had her. Their relationship was never really made public, they were once snapped leaving a night club together but it was a pretty crap photo and not much use to the tabloids. Mostly, they reserved their relationship to swanky hotel rooms.  
  
A fifteen year old school girl and a twenty six year old international sports star.it sounds ridiculous, but Mercedes looks much more .mature.. then she actually is, and her powers of seduction are not to be underestimated. When Kinneas was boxing at a venue near Mercedes' hometown, she made sure she was there to see him. This was a challenge, one of the greatest challenges she would ever have to overcome, but that's what she loved, the challenge. Every other guy she had ever tried to seduce, she, in one way or another, seduced. The tiny doubt that Kinneas may refuse her, the mere thought of him turning his back on her made him so much more appealing.  
  
Fifteen minutes before the end of the boxing match (Kinneas was, of course, winning), Mercedes slipped backstage. Using her powers of persuasion she managed to make it past one security guard, and she had to quickly blow another. Finally making it backstage, she waited for Kinneas to arrive, and within a few minutes he did. She stood in a long corridor; the cacophony of the excited crowd outside was muffled greatly. She had her back to the two large swinging doors from which Kinneas would soon enter. She was wearing tiny denim hot pants and a small white top, exploiting her tight ass and her busty chest. She spread her legs slightly and grabbed the wall, as if for support. She then held her stomach as if she was seriously ill. The noise of the crowd was suddenly amplified as Kinneas and his coach came through the doors. As Kinneas and his coach approached (his coach was babbling on about hitting too hard or something but Kinneas wasn't listening), she felt Kinneas' eyes on her. She suddenly started pissing.  
  
"What the fuck.is she?" the coach suddenly blurted. Kinneas stopped in his tracks.  
  
The piss squirted out from her hot pants and down her legs and formed a messy puddle on the floor. Mercedes smiled a smile which was covered by her long blonde hair which hung over her face as she bent down and looked behind her.  
  
"Oh! How embarrassing.the fight.it was so exciting, my legs started to shake.I just."  
  
The truth was, Kinneas hadn't taken his eyes off the old camels toe, and his large brown eyes were filled with a lustful hunger.  
  
"Ma'am.are you supposed to be here.?" the coach asked nervously, he was still in shock after witnessing a seemingly grown woman piss herself.  
  
"You alright?" Kinneas finally spoke in his strong, booming voice. "Well.a little wet," Mercedes squeaked with that sheepish, embarrassed smile. Then she flashed Kinneas a feisty grin.  
  
"Come on, let's get you cleaned up," Kinneas said and extended his hand out to the piss soaked Mercedes.  
  
Within seconds he was fucking her in his changing room.  
  
After that meeting they met up regularly to fuck. Mercedes was starting to get bored, and although she had plenty of money, she thought it would piss Kinneas off if she took his credit card. And that she did, after spiking his drink with hallucinogens one night.  
  
Two days later, after Kinneas found his credit card bill, he came after Mercedes but first rang her up on his car phone, as he sped towards her house.  
  
"You're fucked. I'm gonna inflict so much fucking pain on you, you're gonna pray to God that I'd just kill you instead. Who the fuck do you think you are...? Fucking with Bruce Kinneas. I'm gonna fuckin kill you."  
  
"Come and try, big boy, I'm a little girl and I outsmarted you," Mercedes giggled down her cell phone. She had to pick the right time to tell him the truth.  
  
"YOU'RE A FILTHY SLUT AND THAT'S ALL YOU EVER FUCKIN WILL BE, 'CAUSE YOU WERE BORN A FUCKIN WHORE, AND YOU'LL DIE A FUCKIN WHORE!" Bruce screamed down the phone at her.  
  
"Bruce," she said quietly, "I'm fifteen years old."  
  
Mercedes giggled, she could almost feel Bruce's shock. There was a loud screech and then a little static, then the phone cut off.  
  
A couple of hours later, she turned on the TV, and the death of Bruce Kinneas' was reported on the news. It stated that he, for some unknown reason, swerved his car out into the middle of the road and crashed.  
  
==FIN==  
  
What to expect in Chapter 2: Mercedes is angered about Eric. Sakura Sakurai throws a party in which Mercedes again attempts to snag Eric. Mercedes is in possession of horse tranquilisers . date rape drug. Mercedes' antics are caught on web cam. Another flashback to her intense relationship with boxer Bruce Kinneas. A look into the structure and status of Mercedes' group (Amber; Anya; Ally). 


	2. Chapter 2

Autumn was now at its peak. Everywhere brown and golden leaves whirled around in the air, the wind seemingly had never ceased and the rain was torrential. The whole world seemed grey, the whole town seemed like it was trapped in a dull shadow. Mercedes lay in her grand four poster bed, its silken curtains were pulled shut and her abundance of fur quilts were wrapped around her so tightly and with her pale head sticking out she quite resembled a snail with an almighty shell made of expensive Gucci fur. In any case, that snail had very good taste.  
  
There seemed little else to do, now. She had rang the girls, but all three of them were out. The relentless noise of the rain battered her windows and she felt cosy in her quilted cocoon. Suddenly, she heard the latest chart- topper playing in a polyphonic ring tone. Mercedes moaned and rolled over and kicked away her furs and hundred dollar pillows. She somnolently scaled the mountain of material and fell out of bed. She found her mobile phone in the ass pocket of her jeans which she had thrown out of bed the night before.  
  
She cleared her throat. "Hello?" "Yo, Mercedes baby, I have your 'shipment' in; nice and new and FRESH!" "Ah! Quentin, just what I was looking for, something to make these bothersome days fly by." "Oh baby, you'll be flying with this I can tell you!" "Hmmm...where can I collect the shit?" "The usual spot girl. What time should I be expecting you?" "Any minute now."  
  
Seconds after she ended the call she screeched for her ladies in waiting to come. "Kim Ly! Mai! Linh! Trinh!" And she added more quietly, "and the rest of you Charlie bitches, get on in here!" In a few minutes she had been transformed from her bedraggled bedroom look, into her usual sumptuous self. She left the house in the lashing rain to collect her 'shipment'. She took the white Lamborghini, and chose Mai as her chauffeur.  
  
The journey to the city centre was swift; the rain seemed to have scared everyone off the roads. Only a few people were on the streets. They drove the winding city streets into the old, derelict part of town. Their spotless white car looking like a shiny coin which had fallen into a pile of shit as it raced through the streets. It came to a sudden stop outside a very old building. The windows of this building were boarded up with rotten wood, and the face of the building was covered with graffiti which depicted vulgar scenes. Mercedes was not sure what the building used to be, and she didn't much care. Mai got out and opened the car door for Mercedes. She then held Mercedes' umbrella for her, as they made the short trip down the alley behind the building. The rain battered the umbrella and it sounded like a thousand angry bees were banging into the umbrella, trying to tear through and sting Mercedes.  
  
Behind the building, there came a warm glow from a door which had a few planks nailed to it. Mercedes ducked under the planks and Mai waited outside. In a shocking contrast from the outside, the inside was like that of a King's palace...or Mercedes' living room. Luxurious sofas, a massive roaring fire, a CD player belting out thug tunes, plush pelt rugs and a very fancy glass table. In this room sat a variety of people. It was very dim and very smoky, in fact, so smoky that you'd swear there was a mini- forest fire ablaze in the corner. This smoke, however, smelt sweet, smelt like drugs. Mercedes used her hands to brush away the puffs of smoke and took note of her surroundings. Ten or so men sat on the sofa, a few were standing. A man and woman danced near the CD player, they moved very closely. Ecstatic moans could be heard from somewhere else in the building and one man sat in the centre of all the ruckus, adorned with unbelievably glimmering necklaces and rings. He wore sunglasses even though there was absolutely no need to; one of his teeth was solid gold. He wore black clothes and a black bandana with a red lightning strike emblazoned on the front of it. He had swarthy, mulatto skin and he puffed away at a joint as several pretty girls, clad in very little, or nothing at all, sat on, or around him. This was Quentin. He gave off an aura of authority despite his skinny frame. He was a real gangster.  
  
"Mercedes, my girl!" Quentin called and handed his joint to one of his concubines who hungrily sucked on it. He moved forward and clasped Mercedes hands and pulled her into him. She kissed him on the cheek. He pushed one of the girls beside him away and Mercedes sat down. He winked at her, from behind his sunglasses, (but Mercedes could tell, because of how his eyebrow slanted) and he pulled out a bag of white powder. "That should keep you hot for awhile." Quentin clicked his fingers, and a man moved over, opened the back, and poured a portion of the fine white crystals onto the glass table. He sorted the powder out into a long white strip. Mercedes' mouth watered. She handed Quentin a very heavy wallet of cash. She then moved forward and snorted the white powder.  
  
The feeling which followed was like an orgasm which had been magnified thousands of times, and the afterglow was even better. She felt her heart beating and her blood flowing. This is what it felt to be alive. She threw her head back on Quentin's grand sofa and looked him in the eye (or where his eye would be, if he weren't wearing sunglasses). "I know another way we can get hot." She went to unbutton her shirt but Quentin stopped her. "As much as I'd like to," Quentin smiled softly, "I can't." He pointed towards a girl sitting at the edge of the sofa. This girl giggled with another man, her laugh was sweet, like the peal of a bell. She was beautiful. Compared with all the other wenches in the room, whose eyes were blood shot and ringed with black, whose teeth were yellow and whose lips were cracked, this girl was an angel. Mercedes felt like someone had hit her with a hammer. Right in the heart. She must be mistaken, Quentin, a gangster loser was going out with this woman!? And what the hell was a woman like that doing in a place like this!? "Her name's Shaneequah," Quentin added softly, "she's sweet, aint she?" Mercedes nodded. She grabbed her bag of white stuff and left the room. There was some raucous laughter as she went. Were they laughing at her? She stormed out of the shack so quickly that Mai, who was waiting outside and didn't even see her coming, nearly collided with her. Mai quickly ran after Mercedes with the umbrella and accidentally stood on Mercedes expensive boots. "Ass hole!" Mercedes screeched and turned and slapped Mai. Mai looked completely shocked, as did Mercedes. Mai was used to a lot of verbal abuse but never physical attacks. Mai took a step back. Mercedes felt a little surprised at what she had done, and felt a little sorry, she was a bad girl but Mai did not deserve that. She wanted to say sorry but didn't know what to say. But Mai was her servant! She was confused. She clicked her fingers and Mai followed her back to the car.  
  
A year or so ago, Mercedes had spent a lot of time with Quentin. His Daddy was really rich and they had met a local party. She had done soft drugs like pot before but Quentin got her into the hard stuff. She had seen him, standing awkwardly in a tie and suit across the dance floor. He looked gawky, standing beside the punch bowl. He had no sunglasses on here, and his collar was pulled up high to hide a large tattoo of a naked lady riding a dragon, which started at the bottom of his neck, and swam down his dark skinned chest to end at his belly button. He looked so rough that it was obvious he didn't fit in. You could tell he did NOT want to be there. It looked as if someone had gone into the jungle, caught a tiger and put it into a suit. This was how wild and out of place Quentin looked. Mercedes didn't mind these parties, it was another excuse to get drunk, but she had been intrigued by Quentin as soon as she had seen him. She wandered on over to him, her sexy little ass moving in insouciant half-swings. Normally, guys were nervous when they came across this glimmering beauty but Quentin did not seem at all fazed.  
  
"Hi..." Mercedes began, smiling seductively. "Hey, what's up?" Quentin returned casually.  
  
"You look bored." "I am."  
  
"You know, these parties aren't so bad, free booze and all," Mercedes giggled. "I guess, this just aint my scene, y'know?" "Uhhuh, so, what is your scene?" "I'll show you."  
  
Quentin took Mercedes' delicate hand in his large, spidery one and took her upstairs. They found a dark room, which was beautifully decorated with a large double bed. Quentin locked the door and pulled out of his suit pocket a bag of white powder. This sight was to become a comforting sight to Mercedes over the next few years. Like a friend, like how a little girl feels when she hugs her favourite dolly. Quentin, like a pro, assembled the powder into a long and narrow white line. "Snort it," he told Mercedes. She was tipsy and very excited. She leaned forward and snorted the white powder.  
  
The usual orgasmic feeling followed, one which would never tire through repetition. Quentin took the next snort. Both of them lay for a second, dazed by the waves of pleasure each one was experiencing. And then Quentin rolled over and pressed his big 'black man' lips against Mercedes. She was more than reciprocal. Her tongue was like a snake! She moved slowly down Quentin's body where she felt his great and warm quivering member pressed against her. The feeling was pleasurable. She pulled his dick out and began sucking.  
  
For months after that Quentin and Mercedes would meet up to fuck and take drugs together. At this time Mercedes had been taking a lot of beatings at home and other types of 'punishments,' thanks to the arrival of her mother's new boyfriend Roy. With Quentin and the drugs she could forget the pain. Soon everything was numb. She didn't laugh or cry, she couldn't feel very much other than physical pleasure. At one stage, she was in the city when she witnessed a horrendous car crash. After the initial shock, Mercedes felt nothing. No horror, no sorrow. Nothing. However this changed when she was with Quentin. Was she in love or just happy? But lying beside him in a dimly light room filled her with so much joy. When she saw his chocolate eyes she felt like an aeroplane revving up and ready to take off, with so much heat and energy, and when they fucked, she was flying!  
  
However Quentin didn't see it that way. Mercedes was not the "kind of girl to settle down with." She was good for a fuck, but not good enough to love. Mercedes, foolishly, believing she was Quentin's girlfriend, while all the time, he had other girls and didn't feel the same about her. If her heart hadn't already been shattered long before, it would have broken again. What was wrong with her? What was so different between her and Shaneequah?  
  
She looked at herself in the mirror of the car. She was pretty. But her eyes, they were so ugly. Shaneequah's glowed with life, Mercedes' was cold and grey and dead. Mercedes hated the movies where, after a night of passion, the girl and guy would wake up and the girl would lie across the guy's chest. They were in love. This wasn't true, every time Mercedes woke up after a night of sex, the guy was always gone. Except for Quentin. We would never leave. That was why she loved him...or thought she did. Wash away all the gang chic and Quentin was a normal guy, and best of all, he treated her like she was a human.  
  
That's how Eric treated her. Eric LaValle, the boy who she now had a crush on, the boy who also had rejected her. A crush! What age are you...? But she loved being in love, there was so much hope. Even though Eric didn't take her on, he still treated her like she was a human. Didn't use her, or didn't disrespect her, just treated her like a normal girl. And that was the nicest feeling, one she had sought all her life, because, ever since a young age, Mercedes had been treated like a dog.  
  
Her dreary introspection was interrupted by the persistent ringing of her mobile. She answered it.  
  
"Hello?" "Hey...Mercedes! It's me, Amber." "Watsup?" "I have to baby-sit my little brother, I'm taking him to bananas, wanna come with?" "Bananas? Me?" "Well...there's nothing much else to do." "Umm..." "Pu-lease!" "On second thoughts, y'know, I think I will." 


End file.
